


La Esencia que dejastes.

by Miss_JenRa



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, My first Vixx fic, Scentist made me do this, Vixx - Freeform, neo - Freeform, shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_JenRa/pseuds/Miss_JenRa
Summary: A veces era fácil de disimular, volver a la rutina, practicar un baile, una canción e incluso salir en televisión sin que nada lo detuviera. Podía incluso sonreír abiertamente, cosa que no solía hacer antes, pero que estaba acostumbrándose poco a poco.Podía estar tranquilo entre los miembros, podía estar cerca de Él y reír juntos. Podía ser Jung Taekwoon por breves momentos. Podía ser libre.Todo era fácil de pretender y olvidar.Hasta que lo olía.





	La Esencia que dejastes.

**La Esencia que dejastes.**

* * *

 

 

A veces era fácil de disimular, volver a la rutina, practicar un baile, una canción e incluso salir en televisión sin que nada lo detuviera. Podía incluso sonreír abiertamente, cosa que no solía hacer antes, pero que estaba acostumbrándose poco a poco.

Podía estar tranquilo entre los miembros, podía estar cerca de Él y reír juntos. Podía ver como Él trataba de abrazar a los demás y ellos tratando de zafarse. Veia como su sonrisa seguía siendo la misma, incluso desde la distancia. Podía ser Jung Taekwoon por breves momentos. Podía ser libre.

Todo era fácil de pretender y olvidar.

Hasta que lo olía.

Ese suave aroma, una mezcla de perfume floral, jazmín, rosas y un poco de sándalo. Suficientemente delicado y fuerte al final. Justo como Él.

El solo olerlo era como viajar en el tiempo, y ver todo en cámara lenta. Recordar como esa esencia también estuvo en su piel, recorriendo cada pulgada de su extensión, justo como las manos de Él alguna vez lo hicieron.

Traía recuerdos que aun dolían…

 

* * *

 

_“¿Por qué usas un perfume como ese? Huele como una chica.”-Taekwoon dijo bromeando._

_“No es la forma en como huele, sino la esencia que deja cuando se seca, eso es lo que importa”- Él le respondió, y justo después de colocarse dicho perfume en el cuello, se giró y abrazo a Taekwoon por el cuello._

_“Anda, huéleme”. Estiro su cuello, exponiéndolo a Taekwoon. “Después de todo, solo tenemos esta noche y quien sabe cuándo volvamos a vernos así”- una sonrisa inocente adorna su rostro, pero sus ojos oscuros delatan sus verdaderas intenciones._

_Taekwoon sabía cómo iba a ser esta noche, al fin al cabo era una bendición tener el dormitorio para ellos solos._

_Lentamente se acercó y lo beso, fue lento y suave hasta tornarse casi violento, rego besos por su mandíbula rumbo hacia su cuello, donde quedo inhalando aquel perfume que lo volvía loco._

_Taekwoon no sabía si se podía amar a alguien y la forma en como olían como lo hacía Él, pero ese día haría lo posible para regar la esencia de Cha Hakyeon en todo su cuerpo._

_Besos se tornaron caricias, las caricias llevaron a la cama y la cama los llevo a un mundo de fantasía. Donde no había restricciones, donde podían ser dos amantes comunes y corrientes. Donde podían ser felices sin miedo._

_Al terminar y acurrucarse entre las sabanas, él puede sentir su aroma en toda su almohada y sabe que durara al menos una semana. Pero sabía que lo volvería a oler, entre los brazos de Él a escondidas._

 

* * *

 

 

Pero se equivocaría.

Porque no todo salía como quería. Y si era sincero, él sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría.

Eran ellos o el grupo. Se estaba haciendo notar poco a poco, y un error casi los delata por completo.

Eran ellos o el grupo. Él sabía que Hakyeon jamás sacrificaría el futuro de los demás, ni él tampoco lo haría.

Eran ellos o el grupo. Pero igual dolió, todavía quema, cuando entre lágrimas escucho a Hakyeon llorar que ya no podía seguir juntos, no de esa manera. Tenían que volver a ser N y Leo, líder y vocalista, miembros de un grupo de música y nada más.

Es por eso que cuando huele ese perfume, el lentamente se aleja de Hakyeon, usa alguna excusa para escapar de la habitación. Lo hace tan deprisa que no nota como un par de ojos lo sigue y se tornan tristes.

Los demás lo toman como algo natural, él siempre ha sido un poco más reservado y distante. Pronto seguirán con sus risas y bromas, volverán a la calma que ellos dos tuvieron que proteger.

Taekwoon cae en su cama, entre las almohadas duras, todas frías y sin rastro de ese dulce perfume.

Todas frías sin la el esencia de Cha Haykeon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Les gusto? Espero que sí! Este es mi primer fic en años, y mi primer Fic de Vixx, Neo siempre a sido mi pareja favorita.  
> Esta idea se me vino con el comeback de Scentist, lo hice como un shot pero puede que extienda esta idea un poco más.
> 
> Me gustaria leer sus criticas o comentarios, todos son bienvenidos!


End file.
